This invention relates generally to fire and heat resistant structures and more specifically to a partition that may be incorporated into the sidewall of a container to protect a substance adjacent one side of the partition from a fire or heat generating source adjacent the opposing side. Such a partition is especially useful when incorporated into the sidewalls of a container designed to hold a strong oxidizing agent.
There have been numerous attempts to design partitions for use separately or for incorporation into containers to provide sufficient shock absorption, fire resistance and thermal insulation to protect a substance adjacent one side of the partition or sidewall from a fire or heat generating source adjacent the opposing side. There have been many varied attempts to achieve these ends. Energy-reflective layers, such as aluminum foil, have been wound or placed about energy-absorbing elements, fibrous material has been treated with fire resistant or retardant substances and laminae of combustible materials have been bonded with intumescent or fire resistant bonding agents. Generally, however, all of the previous methods have failed to provide a separate partition or a structure incorporable into the sidewall of a container with sufficient strength to withstand the shock to which such structures are subjected or with sufficient fire resistance to be applicable to fibrous materials.
Additionally, where strongly corrosive agents, such as chlorine-evolving substances, are to be stored either within a container or adjacent one of the sides of the partition, the prior design partitions and containers have failed to provide a structure that is sufficiently resistant to the corrosive tendencies of chlorine. Such substances can slowly decompose when stored for relatively long periods of time, releasing chlorine as a decomposition product. This chlorine can combine with moisture in the surrounding air to form the mildly acidic, but corrosive, hypochlorous acid and other corrosive agents.
Another related problem can present itself where the partition or sidewall is used to separate a strong oxidizing agent, such as calcium hypochlorite, from a potential heat or fire generating source. This is especially troublesome in partitions or sidewalls employing fibrous, and therefore combustible, materials. Should the heat or fire generating source provide sufficient heat, some oxidizing agents, such as calcium hypochlorite, can be decomposed, releasing pure oxygen. Should the container, sidewall or partition ignite, this pure oxygen would accelerate the combustion rate of any combustible materials.
The foregoing problems are solved in the design of the present invention comprising a partition suitable for incorporation into the sidewall of a closed container that is comprised of a first lamina of predetermined thickness formed at least partially from aluminum and bonded to a predetermined number of plies formed of a desired number of laminae arrayed in a desired sequence. The plies are bonded to each other by a fire resistant bonding agent.